


Orchids

by whosays_penultimate



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, M/M, Quarantink Challenge, please skip if you're triggered, reference to rl issue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosays_penultimate/pseuds/whosays_penultimate
Summary: You always loved orchids.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Orchids

You always loved orchids. I just never thought I’d get to leave them on your grave.

It’s my fault, for never giving them to you sooner.

My fault, for never telling you how I feel about you.

For choosing a continent apart from you, certain that I never stood a chance.

Who would have thought that it would come to this?

That our world, full of careless joy and concern only about judging mishaps would fall over our heads at one point, and turn strangers into enemies and ice rinks into morgues?

That I would have to haggle with authorities and beg them to let me get to you, only to be sternly refused?

The fate of the world is at stake, they say. The fate of humanity is at stake.

I feel all the worse, for not caring about the fate of humanity, if I can’t get to you - if I can't get to see you, one last time.

My dreams and joy have all turned to ashes.

It seems that everything is tainted.

What else is there left?

All I can do is leave these orchids on your grave, long after a funeral I never could manage to attend.

All I have is bitter remorse, and pain.

Relieved, for a precious moment, as I glimpse your photo, engraved in the cold stone, smiling as you used to – beautiful – always beautiful, now among the orchids.


End file.
